Expressions
by starrydust
Summary: [akudemy] My first fanfic, written on a whim for a friend of mine. Demyx asks Axel to walk with him, in the rain, and Axel finds it hard to resist. Feedback appreciated. [I suck at summaries] Tell me if I need to change the rating.


Akudemy Drabble.

Expressions.

"Why do you hate the rain?"

Axel turned his attention away from the dreary view from his window to look at the sodden form of Demyx.

"Why are you such an idiot, Dem?" He shook his head in pity of the Melodious Nocturne.

"I like the rain," Demyx commented in his usual child-like manner.

"You don't say…" Axel sighed. "Go get a towel or something. You're dripping all over my carpet."

"You're worse than Zexion. He said I'd ruin all his books." Demyx summoned his sitar and began to play it, softly.

Axel's ears pricked up at the sound of Demyx's song. Though he'd never admit it, IX's constant stream of musical babble comforted the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Usually Axel would scream at Demyx to shut up or he'd burn his ass and then Demyx would look at him with this pathetic hurt stare and do as Axel commanded.

Demyx was scared of Axel. Axel often wondered why, after all, water bet fire every time. What Axel didn't know was that Demyx wasn't exactly scared of him; he was scared of his attitude towards him. He wanted Axel to like him, he wanted Axel's approval. He'd had a hard enough time with all the other members of the Organisation but he always seemed to aim to please Axel most of all. Axel was not easily pleased however, he grew bored of everyone and everything in the castle, finding pleasure only in having long conversations with Roxas or winding Demyx up. How Demyx tolerated it, no one knew. But Demyx had a manner rather like a fascinated ten-year-old: his cheerfulness was certainly key to his forgiving manner.

Axel watched Demyx's dancing water forms swoosh up from the carpet and off Demyx's black coat. They evaporated into thin air as Demyx finished his final chorus.

"Nice Dem," Axel said, applauding his companion.

Demyx flushed. "Please don't burn my sitar Axel, I was only getting rid of the water best way I could."

"Nah it's cool, honest. Why are you here exactly?"

"I wanted to know if you'd come for a walk with me?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "In the _rain_?"

"I like the rain." Demyx beamed. Axel couldn't help thinking this childishness was non-deliberate.

"You control water, Demyx, of course you're going to like the rain!"

Demyx laughed then said: "Oh I get it! So you don't like the rain because it's water and water puts out fire?"

"No it's not that at all."

"So is it because it messes up your hair?"

Axel shot Demyx a furious look. The Nocturne suddenly looked fearful and murmured something about Roxas telling him that. Axel's expression softened at that. He couldn't be mad at Roxas.

Demyx looked hopeful at his expression. "So will you come with me?"

Axel half-chuckled. "Why on earth do you want me to come with you, Dem?"

"You're fun to be with."

This really made Axel laugh. Demyx smiled suddenly at Axel's laughter and this made Axel stop. He gazed at Demyx's sparkling blue eyes, creased at the sides due to Demyx's smile. Axel had never truly seen Demyx smile before: he assumed it came from the not being whole thing but then again Axel had cause to question that. Demyx's smile faded slightly when he saw Axel stare at him.

"Maybe I'll just leave it…" He headed towards the door, looking slightly crestfallen.

"No wait- wait Dem! I'll come with you!" Axel said, quickly. Demyx smiled again, causing a soaring sensation inside VIII which was slightly unfamiliar.

"Yay! Thank you Axel!" Demyx suddenly threw his arms around Axel's neck, nearly knocking him backwards. The soaring inside Axel was there again, causing him to gasp in surprise. Demyx stepped back, slightly embarrassed. His pink lips curved up in a sheepish smile as Axel studied him once more. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames had a yearning to press his own lips against the soft, smiling lips of the Nocturne. Awkwardness grew between the pair until Demyx snapped and grabbed Axel's wrist, dragging him out of the Castle That Never Was and out into to the pouring rain.

"Apparantly a storm is going to come later," Axel said, casually as the pair strolled through the dark streets.

Demyx stopped. "A-a storm?" His blue eyes widened in fear.

Axel couldn't help but laugh. "You like the rain yet hate thunder storms?"

Demyx nodded, that innocent look overwhelming Axel. He took IX's hand. "Don't worry Demy. We won't go far from the Castle. If a storm comes, we'll head straight back."

The blonde looked relieved. "Thanks Axel. I thought you were going to laugh at me for a second there."

"Nah. I wouldn't." Axel whispered, edging closer to his companion.

Demyx moved back, a slightly confused look on his pale face. "You always laugh at me, Axel. You and Roxas always wind me up."

Axel looked away, hoping the sound of the rain would cover his guilty murmur of: "I'm sorry." Axel did not like apologising, but he felt in this instance, he had to. He looked back at Demyx and was shocked to find a suddenly more mature look on his beautifully innocent face. This look was even more infatuating for the red-head and so he moved closer to Demyx once more, gripping his arms so he could not escape.

"I do some stupid stuff Demy. You should know that by now. I even manage to hurt those I care about." Axel said, softly.

Demyx's forehead wrinkled. "You care about me?"

A rush of heat met his lips in reply. Demyx's lips tingled at the contact with Axel's, his form shook in surprise. As Axel removed his clutch from Demyx's arms and placed them around his waist, Demyx returned Axel's kiss. His hands tangled in the red-head's static hair and he felt Axel pull him closer as their kiss deepened.

They pulled apart, eventually, and looked at each other. Their expressions matched: both smiled, their lips reddened from the kiss. Their faces and clothing were drenched from the rain, but neither cared. The rain was key to the moment as it lifted Demyx's mood even more…

"Roxas?" Axel suddenly saw a small cloaked figure appear out of the shadows and dart past them, unaware of their presence. Axel removed his grip from Demyx abruptly and followed the younger Nobody.

"Roxas? Where are you going?" Axel called.

"To find out everything." Roxas replied, darkly.

"Roxy wait!" Axel broke into a run, desperately trying to stop his friend. Demyx followed, frowning.

"I need to know everything Axel. Why am I the keyblade wielder?"

Axel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. "Don't go, Roxy." He whispered.

"No one would miss me." Roxas replied.

"Don't even try and say that. You know I love you."

Demyx's eyes widened.

Axel's words caused Roxas to gaze into his lover's eyes and melt. "I love you too Axel but-"

"At least wait until it's not raining. You're soaking!" Axel pulled him close.

Roxas laughed. "So are you. Why are you out here? You hate the rain. You hate water full stop- look at your hair!"

Axel started to lead Roxas back up to the castle. "I know Roxy, I know. Dunno what came over me…"

"Same here. I'll leave when it stops raining."

They carried on laughing together as they walked back up to the castle, their voices fading into the rain.

Demyx stood and watched them walk away, painful sensations building up in his chest where his non-existent heart lay. This pain did not show in his expression though, it was blank.

"When it stops raining? It never stops raining here." He said to himself. His usually cheerful voice became a monotone, lacking expression.

Demyx realised then and there. He hated the rain.

CatrionaHearts does not own Axel, Demyx, (if I did Demyx would have appeared a LOT more) Roxas or any other part of Kingdom Hearts.

Basically I own nothing!


End file.
